Keiko
'''Keiko '''is both the pet, family member, and lifelong companion of Meep. History Even before Meep had appeared on the scene Meep's family was very mobile and often moved from place to place. Once they finally decided to settle down in an Oregonian town Meep's parents decided that it'd be okay to get a pet now. After all, they were a bit concerned about Meep being lonely and bored, considering that both of his sister's were already in middle and high-school while he was only four years-old. The family had had a long history of caring for cats, and Meep himself said that's what he'd prefer. They certainly weren't going to get their new pet from the pet store, due to the exorbitant prices. Due to this Meep and his Mom decided to look for a cat at the local humane society. When they arrived Meep was ecstatic. He had never seen so many animals in one place. He wanted to play with all of them, both cat and dog, and he nearly did. Meep played with practically all the cats, and finally decided on which one he wanted to take home. It was the beautiful white adult one sitting on the window seal. To his surprise, his mom said no. Meep was a bit deterred, but he went on and chose another adult feline anyways. His mom said no to this one as well. Meep's mother then told him that he needed to get a kitten, not an adult cat. Meep continued to look and noticed a cage full of something he found truly remarkable at the time--tailless kittens. Well, some of them had little stubs. There were lots of cute brown, black, and white cats gamboling about. Meep's mom called the attendant. The attendant grabbed each one out of the cage and let Meep play with them all. Meep had finally come to his decision, and he had chose the black and white runt of the litter--the one that was likely to die soon. Meep's mother and the attendant attempted to get him to choose a different kitten, but Meep would not have it. He insisted that this one was going to be his new pet. They gave in and began to discuss shots and whatnot while Meep was browsing through cat treats with pictures of Garfield on them. What Meep did not overhear is that the employee warned his mother of just how likely this cat was to die, and that if she did die, Meep could come back and get another cat free of charge. During the car ride home, complete with incessant meowing, Meep and his mother discussed what they would name the cat. Meep was inspired by the black and white markings on her and instantly proposed the name of the famous Hollywood orca, 'Free Willy'. Meep's mom rejected the moniker claiming that she was not going to shout, "Freeeeee Willyyyyyy!", whenever she was looking for the cat. She suggested that the new pet be named after Free Willy's actor, Keiko. Meep agreed and it was official. When they got home Keiko was introduced to the family. Thus the adventures began. Meep was incredibly rough with the poor kitten. He'd swing her around and handle her like she was a ragdoll. Keiko would often try to hide, but Meep would usually find her. Eventually, she warmed up to him. Fortunately the employee at the humane society's fears never were realized. Not only did Keiko not die, she grew substantially. She developed into a very large—and very fat—cat. She quickly became a valued member of the family, appearing in Christmas photos and being present for many important events, such as New Year's Eve. When Bungey, the family's other cat, began to come around and visit the home Keiko was not pleased in the slightest. In fact, she hated Bungey. When Bungey joined the family things only got worse. Bungey often terrorized Keiko, which led to Keiko often taking refuge in her many hiding spots. With time and training the two felines learned to coexist peacefully, and tend to ignore each other now. Keiko now does what she's always done, eat and sleep while she lives a peaceful life at Meep's home. C'est la vie. Personality Keiko happens to have a very distinct personality. One could easily define her as snooty and condescending. She adores humans and acts quite friendly towards them, but seems to hold contempt for all other members of her species. She wasn't always this way though, since she did use to gallivant around with other cats when she was younger. She is a very determined and ambitious character that will cease at nothing to obtain what she wants, sort of like her master. She will never brook ignorance of her while she's requesting something. Her meow can be described as an "ear-splitting howl". She shows lots of affection towards Meep and is overall a very pleasant and friendly animal. Trivia *She loves jewelry and the color pink. *Keiko enjoys watching the screen of Meep's laptop. Sometimes Meep displays animal videos to amuse her. *Though she's a mixed-breed, suspected breeds she has in her include Siamese, Manx, and Maine Coon. *She is polydactyl. Category:All Category:Characters Category:Chicks Category:Cats Category:Animals